Evil Girl Genius
by foxfire222
Summary: The story is over, i have completed it. a very important note is in the last chapter for all of you who have read this far. For those who are waiting for a sequal to The Demon Within you will have to keep waiting because it is taking a while. srry.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Girl Genius

On a regular day, in a regular house, in a regular storeroom, and in Kansas no less, an evil laugh could be herd. This laugh came from a 16 year old girl as she looked upon her greatest pride. An inter-dimensional portal. It had taken her 6 weeks to make because she was a genius with machines. This girl had black pants with chains, a red Frankenstein shirt she had made herself, and a pair of black boots with matching fingerless gloves. She had short spiky fire engine red hair and an evil smile on her face. She put some equations into the device and just before she entered the portal she put on a pair of red swirled goggles and put a scar under her eye. She also grabbed a list of things she planed to akier when she got where she was going. Then she held her nose and jumped in head first.

At the Xiaolin Temple there was a red flash and there she stood beaming with pride outside its walls. She went over her plan in her head and then put it into action. She smudged dirt all over her face, ruffled her close and hair. And finally she screamed and lay on the ground as a boy in a cowboy hat came around the corner. She heard a gasp and put her acting skills to the test.

"Hey, are you OK little lady?" she took this as her que and moaned as she turned over. "You might find this rude but you look like a bad guy that I know. Would you be familiar with the name Jack Spicer?"

Time to swindle she thought as she said "No, I always dress like this. Sorry for the scream but I was running and I fell. Could you help me up?"

The boy blushed and did what she asked. He carried her into the Temple. As soon as they passed the meditation hall she asked to be let down. As soon as her feet were on the ground she chopped him in the neck and he was out. She walked into the temple and opened the vault. As the vault opened she shook like an earthquake she was so excited. She took out her list and got the following…

Reversing Mirror

Fist of Tebigong

Third Arm Sash

Mantis Flipcoin

Golden Tiger Claws

She used the tiger claws to go outside of Jack Spicer's house. She rang the door bell and waited. A voice came from a speaker and said, "What do you want?"

"Jack Spicer." She replied.

A door opened under her feet and she was gone. She landed in a metal chair next to a table. She heard him behind her, turned around in the chair, and smiled at the look on his face. "Your dressed just like me. Who are you and what do you want?"

"In order, going for that, names Becky, and I'm here to find the person who I have based my way of life off of." Becky replied as she stood up and began to circle Jack.

"Wait, you like my work?"

Becky stopped and gave him a hug from behind while putting her chin on his shoulder as she replied, "That's not the only thing I like."

Jack swallowed hard and asked, "What else do you like?"

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with Jack and ends with Spicer."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And I brought you a little present." Becky said as she showed him the bag.

"You brought me Shen Gong Wu, I think I have a new partner in evil."

"How about a new partner in love and evil?" Becky asked smiling like the devil himself.

"You got it (beep, beep, beep, beep). Let's start now, the Whistle of Draco has activated. It turns you into a dragon when you blow it."

African Savanna

"I found it." Cried Omi.

"And you lost it." Said a girl in black.

"That's her, that's the girl." Said Clay

"Hey cowboy, you must be Clay. Sorry I had to hurt you but business is business."

"Girl, what is with the getup?" asked Raimundo laughing

"Hey." Said Jack as he landed next to her. "And her name is Becky, not girl. She is my new partner in evil."

Becky hugged him from behind once again and corrected him. "You mean new partner in love and evil." She then kissed his cheek.

"What the…how did you get a girlfriend? You are so ugly." Said Kimiko. Next thing she knew she was on her back fighting for her life as Becky tried to choke her.

Mean while, back in Kansas, a 14 year old was approaching the room her sister had only left for food and toilet breaks for the past 6 weeks. She was wearing a black shirt with a blue outline around a figure of two boys from a yaoi anime. Her hair was black and shot out in the back like an anime character, along with a pair of baggy black jeans. Her footsteps echoed with the sound of converse shoes with I love anime shoe laces. She opened the door and shouted anime style (eyes closed and a big smile), "Hey Beeeecky, mom would like to speak with you. Something about a giant increase in the electric bill over the past 6 weeks. Oh, and can I borrow your face paint for…" she stopped as she opened her eyes and saw she was talking to nothing but air and a bunch of junk. "Heeeellllooowwwww. Is anyone hear?" just then she noticed a shiny, quivering blue light. She looked like a deer in headlights but without the scents of doom and car repair. "Must, poke, shiny thing." And that's just what she did and then she was gone and the electric bill went up another $300.

Back in Africa

A red flash suddenly brought everyone back to reality from the cat fight they were watching. Then, as the flash ended, a loud yell could be heard about 50 feet in the air. Before anyone could do anything there was a loud thump, followed by two owes and one loud FUCK. Becky and Kimiko noticed nothing as Kimiko gained the upper hand by strangling Becky off of her. Then a loud, "Holy shit, where am I?" was heard. This was followed by a 14 year old girl jumping off of Raimundos stomach. She totally ignored him and stared at Becky pointing and saying, "That looks like Becky if she actually went through with her plan of looking like Jack Spicer. That is so…hey, wait a minute, those are my pants."

The girl hurled Kimiko off of Becky and started to remove her pants. Becky was shocked at what she saw. "Jenny, when, how, what are you doing here?" mid sentence she realized what Jenny was trying to do and screamed, "Jenny, not…now, not here. We are in public. I'll give you back your pants as soon as I get some more. Would you just…stop that…listen to me…CUT IT OUT." Jenny was kicked off and was caught by Raimundo. Jenny looked up and blushed at the sight of the strong, tan, and handsome boy. Two seconds later Becky grabbed Jenny and shook her shouting, "How did you get here? I told you to not even touch my doorknob so how did you get to my machine?"

Jenny paused between each shake as she said, "I-will-tell-you-if-you-let-me-go." Once she was released she explained what had happened. After the explanation they once again began to argue. They would have continued if they had not been interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing.

The fighting halted as Jack turned to Becky and said, "Hi, sorry to interrupt this display of sisterly affection but we do have a schedule to keep."

Becky stopped and said, "Sorry, got caught in the moment." She turned to Jenny and pushed her down, laughed, and then latched onto Jack as he flew into the air.

Note: all flames will be used to fuel my machine for cloning x-men villains, especially Toad. Please review.


	2. Well you seeabout that

Welcome to the second chapter, we hope you enjoy your flight but I am sad to report that Jack has already eaten all of the complementary pudding cups while I wasn't looking.

**Jack: I said I was sorry, what more do you want.**

**Me: Well, I would like you to do the disclaimer.**

**Jack: Will it make you shut up.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Jack: This stupid girl owns nothing.**

**Me: Sniff That was so beautiful. **

**Chapter 2: Well you see……**

Jenny snaped awake. "If you don't…Where am I?" jenny asked as she looked around. Raimundo was hovering over her. "OH…MY…GOD." She glomped him. "Your Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Help, shes attacking me." Raimundo yelled in fear.

"Release him you, or suffer." Stated Omi as he took a stance.

"What in tarnation? Rai, shes not atacking you, she's hugging you. Do you know this girl?" asked Clay.

It hit Jenny, she couldn't let them know thy were a TV show. Think, think. "He probably dosnt remember me. I moved away to Kansas when we were both small. We were good friends. Just to refresh, the name is Jenny, but call me Jen." She said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, again." Rai laughed as he shook her hand.

"I am most honored to meet you Jen." Said Omi as he made a bow that Jen returned. "You may call me Omi."

"It's great to finaly have someone from the same country as me. Names Clay Baily." Clay tipped his hat. Jen tipped an invsable hat in return.

"Hi, I'm Kimiko. I cant wait to finally do girl things. We can die your hair, do your make-up, go to the mall, and mmphhph…" Kimiko had no chance to finish as Jen covered her mouth with her hand.

"Stop, it burns my ears. I will only say this once to all of you, I don't do frilly, pink, make-up, cloths shopping, or any other girly stuff. Kimiko, I'm sorry to tell you this but, sigh, I'm an otaku." Jen lowered her head and waited for the laughing to begin.

"Oh, well, I guess I'm ok with that. But only as long as we still talk about boys." Kimiko smiled.

"Well duh, all I talk about is boys. That and video games." Jen said as she returned the smile.

"Well, this is nice right. But there was something I wanted to ask you…what was it? Oh yeah, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT VARMENT GIRL IN BLACK." Clay yelled, scaring Jen.

"It's ok. He's just sore because she knocked him out. But he has a good point." Said Kimiko with a suspisiouse look.

"Well, I, ugh…" she ran only to run into Master Fung. "Let me go, I will never talk, Viva La Revolution." She squirmed but Master Fung had her arms pinned to her arms, and he was stronger then he looked.

"I thought you were our friend, why did you run?" asked Omi saddly.

"Because she lied. She must be with Jack and Becky. She lied about knowing me." Said Raimundo angrily.

"No, I didn't lie, and I hate Jack. But if I tell you how I know that girl you won't trust me." Jen said softly as she stoped struggeling.

"If you are not on the side of evil we will trust you." Said Omi taking one of her hands in a comforting way. "I promise, no matter what, you are our friend."

"Ok, I know Becky because…"

Jack's Lab 

"SHE'S YOUR SISTER." Yelled Jack at a sheepish looking Becky.

"Yeah. But I never thought she would follow me. She used the…portal I built without my permission. Its not my fault." Becky said crossing her armms and pouting her lip while giving hime the puppydog eyes.

Jack melted at the sight. "I know…uh…but now we need a plan. If each side has a new person then we are equal. We need more people."

The following minute of silence was suddenly broken by Becky shouting "GOT IT." Which caused Jack to fall out of his chair.

"sorry" she whispered in apologie.

" No problem, so what have you got?" Jack asked as he stood up rubbing his sore head.

"An idea." She stated proudly.

"…"

"…"

"Aannnddd…"

"Oh, right." Becky pulled out a remote and pushed some buttons, "I'll be back soon. Oh, and I'm going to borrow you homework bot." And with that she disappeared.

Otaku- it means hardcore anime fan.

**Ok, so what did you think and if I get enough reviews (2) then I will put the next chapter up.**


	3. Deathnote, L

Missouri State College: Reality, The room of Reid Johnson

A 20 year old sat at his kesk in the dark with only a lamp on as a source of light. He stared down at the college level math and sighed.

A voice out of nowhere said, "Time for a break Reid."

"No, I have to get…AGGHHH!" he spun around to see Becky. "Becky, hey. You came to visit. I hope you brought the DVD of Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 and all of your recorded episodes. Hey, wait a second, how did you get in here when my door was locked?" as she steped out of the shadows he was surprised even farther. "And why are you wearing your Jack Spicer cosplaly outfit."

"I have a treat for you my friend." From behind her back she pulled out Jack's homework bot. it flew over and began to do Reid's homework. "The dream is real, now get into your cosplay costume."

Jack's Lair/Lab

Jack fell back for the second time that day as a flash blinded him. In front of him stood a man about a head taller then him. He wore black converse, blue jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt. His hair was black and stringy and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

(He looks like L from DeathNote)

Before Jack could say anything the man had grabbed his hand shakeing it as he said, "Wow, it really is you. Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Geniuse. I am such a big fan. Can I have an autograph, a picture, or maybe a combo of the two."

Becky came to the rescue. "Reid, stop. I need to lay some ground rules." She pulled him away behind a shelf. "Excuse us Jack." She said as she dragged Reid away. "Look Reid I know your excited but you need to calm down. You have to remember that to us they are a TV show. The first rule is that we can never let them know that. The second rule is the reason we are in costume. If we somhow end up on the show no one will be able to tell that its us. Rule three is that this is our secret. The only thing that I will allow you to do is take pictures, but you cant tell anyone. Any questions?"

Reid shook his head and walked back to Jack, "Sorry sir, I forgot my place. My name is Reid Johnson. It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you." Reid shook his hand.

"That's much better Ried. Lets go get some wu while we go to pick up my sister." Becky said. They hopped into the jet and were off.

At the Temple

"So, let me get this straight. Your sister built a transportation device to find us. She has been using satalites to track us. And you got here by accident and want nothing to do with the Heylin side. Is that right Jen?" Asked Raimundo.

"Yep, that's it in a nutshell." Jen smiled.

"Well that's plum confuseing." Clay said as he scratched his head in confussion.

"Yeah, I know, sorry." Jen smiled apologetically.

"It is not a problem. You can tell us you sisters weaknesses so we can defeat her." Said Omi happily.

"And I finaly have someone to talk to about boys with. This is great." Said Kimiko.

"Sooooo, your not mad at me?" Jen asked.

"Nah, just as long as you agree to one thing." Said Clay.

"What?"

"Stop acting as jumpy as a frog on a tramalein ok." Clay smiled.

Jen giggeled, "Agreed."

BOOOM

A hole appeared in the wall and from the smoke appeared 2 figures. It was Jack and Becky.

Becky looked around, turned to Jack and shrugged. "I thought there would be dragons in here but all I see are a bunch of chickens. Did we come to a farm?" Jack laughed out loud at the incredibly harmful insult.

"Becky, go away, or I'll tell them some of your secrets." Jen shouted angrily.

"Really, like what?" Becky asked.

"Like your real name."

"No." Becky hated her real name.

"Yes, now go." Jen smiled triumphantly.

"No, not without you. Mom would kill me is I left you alone with people she dosent know." Becky said as if pleading for Jen to comply with her request.

"Good." Jen jumped at Becky to start beating her up but went right through her.

"Their holograms. To the vault." Yelled Kimiko franricly

They burst into the vault to find only one person. He wore jeans, convers, and a white sweater. It was…

"Reid? Reid is that you? How did you get here?" Jen was really happy to see a friendly face. That is until, "Why are you holding a bag of Shen Gong Wu?" it dawned on her. "No, not you to."

"Yes me to. Hi Jen, whats up? I was wondering if you would please come back with us, its for the best." Reid smiled and put down the bag. "And before we go I would like to do one thing." He disappeared and so did the bag.

"The Shadow Slicer, he has, hey, give that back." Omi yelled as his sash was yanked off of him.

Jen turned around to see Reid with Omi's Wudai Warrior sash, and running toward the garden with the bag of Wu. They followed him to the garden to see Jack's jet flying off into the sky.

"This dose not inspier confidence." Said Omi

"Yeah, I feel like I just got kicked by a mule." Said Clay

"I feel like I just wiped out." Said Raimundo

"I feel like we'er forgetting something." Said Kimiko

They all turned around at the sound of the heli-pack and saw the real Becky cattying a sleepin Jen.

"Oh filth." Said Omi

"Its oh crud Omi." Corrected Raimundo, "And I couldn't agree with you more."


	4. L is Bested

**AN: For all of those who read my fanfiction I would like to say one thing (clears throat) you are all a bunch of review avoiding, Ebola ridden gibbon hypocrites. For the people that don't have accounts I understand but there is no excuse for the rest of you. I would like to thank the only two people who have reviewed, thank you ****tietum** **and ****Raikimluva22****. You both get cookies. As long as these two review I will continue to update my friends story, but it will go faster if more then just those two review.**

**Chapter 4: L is bested**

"Wow, we won. Reid that was a great plan. You guys are the best partners I have ever had. Come here Becky." Jack grabbed Becky and gave her a big kiss on the lips. After doing this he ran off and continued his evil rant.

"**Did he just kiss you?" asked Reid**

**Becky nodded.**

"**Are you ok?" Reid asked**

**Becky shook her head and fainted.**

**Reid walked over to Jack and said, "You do realize that you just kissed her right?"**

**Jack stopped and stared at Becky. He rushed over and kneeled down beside her. "Becky, I am so sorry. Please wake up." He was suddenly pulled down into a fiery French kiss. He melted and thought, "A girl is kissing me."**

**A throat cleared and they saw Reid blushing and as they stopped he said, "Your sister is staring at you."**

**They all looked over to the electric cage Jen was in and saw her staring at them with her eye twitching. "MY EYES, THEY BURN." She yelled while rubbing her eyes roughly. "I am so going to need therapy after this."**

**Becky jumped up and pointed at the cage shouting "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MORON. AT LEAST I HAVE A BOYFRIEND." **

**Reid whispered into Jacks ear, "So, you do like her don't you."**

**Jack blushed and pushed Reid's head down, "Shut up, I was just caught up in the moment."**

**Reid squirmed out of Jack's grasp and began to make kissy noises. He was promptly tackled and they began to fight.**

"**And you just wait till I tell dad you kissed a boy you only knew for 6 hours." Said Jen snidely**

"**Well…well, your hair sucks." Replied Becky who was out of insults **

**Jen didn't pay any attention as she just stared over Becky's shoulder. "Becky, look behind you."**

**Becky turned around and yelled in shock. Jack and Reid were on the floor in a cloud of fight smoke. Becky turned on the camera bot so she could watch it later at home.**

**Reid and Jack fought for 30 minutes. It would have been longer if the wall had not blown up. The Xiaolin warriors stared at the scene. Becky and Jen each had popcorn and soda. Jack was strangling Reid. Reid was in the middle of punching Jack in the face. Reid finished the punch quickly and jumped up. Jack stood up and stood in front of his group.**

"**What in the name of cornflower was just going on?" asked Clay**

"**Where you training or something?" asked Omi**

"**No Omi, they were fighting." Stated Raimundo**

**Kimiko smiled evilly and said, "Maybe they were fighting over Becky."**

**Reid and Jack both yelled, "NO."**

"**All that aside, why are you here?" asked Becky with a red face.**

"**What do you think? We came to get our new friend back. Now, prepare for a defeat." Said Omi as he took a fighting stance**

**Just as the monks were about to attack Reid walked forward calmly. Becky realized he had gone into character. "If I may interject, I wish to say something."**

"**What, that you give up?" asked Kimiko**

"**No, I wish to say that I have calculated that we will lose this fight. Because of this I think we can avoid the fight by me offering a trade. How dose that sound to you?" Reid asked as he sat in a chair like an ape.**

"**What do you mean? All we want is our new friend back." Raimundo was starting to get pissed off.**

"**Yes, but all of you have things we want with you. You each have your elemental Shen Gong Wu with you. if you give us those you can have your friend back unharmed." Reid produced a button. "If I press this button Jen will be shocked. It won't kill her but it will smart quit a bit." He turned to Jen, "Sorry, nothing personal."**

"**None taken please continue." Jen replied.**

"**So you want us to give you our elemental Wu or else Jen will be hurt? What the Hell kin of person are you?" Kimiko asked. She had been fighting Jack for two years and he had never done anything like this. It was like his new partners were turning him even more evil.**

"**Yes, that's about the gist of it." Said Reid as if he was talking about what flavor of ice cream he wanted. "Any questions?"**

**Clay raised his hand.**

"**Yes?" Reid asked, "What is it?"**

"**Just a little question. Are you sleep deprived, dumb, or just plain loony?" Clay asked just as calmly.**

**Reid put on a face of deep thought while chewing the tip of his thumb. "Hmm…I would say a little of column A, and a little of column C." Reid smiled and held up the button. "So, what do you think?"**

**Raimundo, being the leader, had to make the decision. He got an idea. "Denshi Bunny!" His electrical body zoomed to the cage and shorted it out. Jen ran back to the group of monks followed by a reformed Raimundo.**

**Becky jumped up and down like an angry monkey. "Shit, Reid you are so dead." She lunged at Reid, "You make the worst strategist ever."**

**Reid ran around the lab, now out of character. "You are so over reacting." Reid slipped and slid on his back right to Clay's feet.**

"**Look at what I caught." Said Clay as he hoisted Reid up by his collar. "Give us back our Wu or we turn this guy into a tiny puddle." Clay waved Reid from side to side.**

"**You shouldn't shake him so hard, you'll rip his shirt. It's the only one he's got." Yelled Becky at Clay.**

**After much arguing it was finally agreed that the Wu would be returned and Reid was safely rescued. **

**Hello and welcome to the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because I will update soon. **


	5. Falling Up

Sorry for the wait but I can't get anything typed at my house because it doesn't save so bare with me.

In a mountain lair, in the Land of Nowhere, sat Chase Young. He stared into that weird eyeball thing he has as he watched the newest henchmen of Jack Spicer and the monk's new friend. He was very interested in them. He knew something was different about them, but not what. He began to form an evil plan in his evil mind…evil.

(Xiaolin Temple)

"Try one more time. Now shift your weight to the left and twist as you jump." Instructed Raimundo to a battered Jen.

She landed perfectly, "Yes, I did it. Oh yeah, I rock." She tripped and fell back into Raimundo as he caught her.

"Oh yeah, you got it." Said Raimundo as he and Jen laughed.

"Kids, we got a Shen Gong Wu alert." Dojo said as he grew into his larger form, "Get on."

(Mount Rushmore)

Reid was currently upside down in front of George Washington's eye. He was held by the ankles by Becky who was being held by Jack. He was pulling at a black coin in the middle of the left eye.

Suddenly it popped out and knocked Jack's feet out of their hold in the rock and they began to fall.

"Jack, save us." Yelled Becky

"I can't, my heli-pac is on the fritz." Yelled Jack

"We are so screwed." Yelled Reid

Suddenly they all stopped falling down and started falling up.

"What happened?" Asked Reid

Becky saw they were all outlined in red, "It's the Ruby of Ramezes. And that means…"

"It's Chase, he saved us. He really dose tolerate me." Squealed Jack

They landed on the top of the cliff and heard someone say, "Wrong Spicer." It was Chase Young; "I only wanted these two. I plan to suck all of their knowledge from them. They seem to know more about use them we do ourselves. As dose this girl." He threw an unconscious and roughed up Jen before them.

"Jenny!" Becky yelled. She ran over and tried to wake up her sister. Reid and Jack ran after her and kneeled down next to her.

Reid checked her pulse; "She's ok, just knocked out. She'll be just fine."

"Hey, let go." Jack yelled as Chase used the Ruby to pick him up and suspend him over the long drop.

"If you insist." Said Chase as he let Jack drop

"Jack!" Becky yelled as Reid held her back so she wouldn't jump over after him. "Jack…no." she whispered bowing her head as she began to cry softly. She turned around and clung to Reid for dear life.

"If you don't want your sister to follow you will come with me." Said Chase as if he was making polite conversation

Reid looked over at him with hate and fury in his eyes, "You bastard."

(Jack)

Just before he fell Jack thought he saw a green blur. He thought it was a trick of the light. But he was glad to be wrong, as he was caught 100ft from impact by Dojo.

Before anyone could move Jack had grabbed Omi and was shaking him as he yelled in a stream of strung together words, "CHASETOOKTHEM. BOTHOFTHEM. ANDJENWASALLBEATUP. WEHAVETOSTOPHI…SLAP" Jack was dazed as Omi slapped him in the face

"We know Jack Spicer. We saved you so you could help us stop him." Omi said, "He has not only stolen your friend, but ours as well."

"Let's go kick some dragon butt…no offence Dojo." Said Raimundo

"None taken." Replied Dojo


	6. Whistle of Draco

Chapter 6 Whistle of Draco 

Jen woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around to see she was in a cell made of stone. She ran to the bars to see Reid in a cell directly across the hall from her's.

"Reid, what's going on?" She asked

"We were captured by Chase Young. He plans to steal our knowledge of this world." Said Reid quietly

"Where's Becky?" Jen asked when she noticed that her sister was not there

"He took her first because she knows more then we do." Reid said as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor in a slump.

"What is he doing?" Jen asked

"I don't know." Reid said, his face full of guilt for not being able to do a single thing to help his friend.

Suddenly the room began to tremble and shake, "Is it a earthquake?" Jen asked

Suddenly the Tunnel Armadillo burst from the earth like a whale jumping out of the water. Jack and the monks emerged like heroes from the smoke.

"Orb of Tormami, Ice." Yelled Omi as he froze and broke the bars on the cells.

"Now, let's go rescue Becky." Said Raimundo as he helped Reid to his feet

(Chase's Diner Table)

Chase stared as Becky ate like a wolf. He had planed to pull it out of her over diner but she ignored him.

"If you don't stop eating I will kill you." Yelled Chase. Becky stopped immediately. "Thank you. Now tell me why you know about so much when you have been told so little."

"No, I can't. You would not be able to handle it." Becky said

Chase approached her and lifted her by her shirt collar, "You will tell me, or else you will feel my wrath."

"No, I can't. It would cause major problems and…" Becky never finished her sentence as Chase threw her into a near by wall and let her land on the floor. The reason Becky had refused to talk was it would have caused a tear in the space-time continuum.

"You will tell me or you will die. Now talk." Chase said as he grabbed her and hoisted her up by the back of her shirt. Becky shook her head no. She was rewarded by being thrown threw the air.

Becky closed her eyes and waited for impact. What she didn't expect was to feel 2 pairs of hands grab her and lay her down slowly. She opened her eyes and saw Reid and Jack. Wait…"Jack, your, alive." She said gasping after each word

"Nothing gets by you dose it?" Jack said with a smile

"Where, is, Jen? Is, she, alright?" Becky asked as Jack sat her into a sitting position

Suddenly Jen's voice rang through the air saying, "Whistle of Draco."

Becky looked ahead and saw Jen turn into a red dragon. She had a spiked tail and wings. And the dragon charged and head butted Chase in the stomach. Then in a deep voice it said, "No one is allowed to beat up my sister, no one. You will pay."

Chase transformed into his dragon form and a fight to end all fights began.

(This scene has been deleted to save the rating. Instead please enjoy this poem,

Yesterday is the past

Tomorrow is the future

Each day is a gift

That's why they call it the present

Back to the story, thank you)

Chase lay on the ground. He was beaten and charred and all alone. Everyone had left. Chase would never bother anyone's younger sibling again for fear of loosing more then a few teeth.

I am sad to report that the next chapter will be the last one. So please, if you have something to say, say it now.


	7. Until We Meet Again

This is the last chapter and at the bottom of the page there is a confession.

Chapter 7 until we meet again 

Master Fung stood in the garden in front of the three visitors. "You each have left you mark in us. We shall all remember you and wish you to visit." He bowed and left to do…Master Fung thing.

Omi ran forward and hugged Jen, "I am going to miss you so much Jen. Please return one day." He let go and ran off to do training only stopping to take his sash back from Reid

Raimundo hugged her, "Gonna miss you Jen. Remember to work on that kick. And I hope you two clean up your act." Raimundo walked off to guard the vault.

Clay shook Jen's hand, "Take care of yourself." He turned to Becky, "And you, work on that chop. I was only out for three minutes."

Kimiko ran up crying, gave Jen a big box and ran to her room.

Jack was the last one. He met them outside the gate. He gave Reid and autographed picture and a guy hug. He kissed Becky and said, "Come back soon." Then he gave her a box and said, "With love from me, open it later." Then he flew off

The three dimension hoppers found a vacant spot. Becky sent Reid home first because he lived in a different place. Then she sent herself and her sister home.

As soon as they were home Jen opened the box Kimiko had given her. She and Becky screamed. Inside of the box were plushies, manga, anime, and novels dedicated to Yaoi. Before following Jen to her room to watch the anime she stopped and looked at the box Jack had given her. She opened it to find three things inside. Jack's own goggles, a picture of her Reid and Jack goofing off at the park. But the last thing was the best. It was a video communicator. She opened the back and made it so it would cross dimensions. And them it began to ring.

THE END

This was a real success and I thank all of the people who read it but it is my unfortunate duty to tell you that I actually wrote this fic. That's right, I lied to you all. You may ask why. Well my sister said I was being a marysue and I didn't want to get labeled one. This was my one fic about me and another character and I just didn't want to loose fans because of it. So I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me. I am so sorry.


End file.
